O' sister where art thou
by Tensi-Notia
Summary: as kagome walked around the beast she glanced at the figure that was helping them. she was astoinished at what she saw." oh my god..."
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: familiar things Ok, I know, there are a bunch of fics about inu having a sister. But I promise this'll be different form any others you've read! Oh and this is my first inu fic. So, I apogise for any spelling mistakes or if I didn't get the characters right. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha cast. But, I do own this story!  
  
() ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@#######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^O__O^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@ @@@@@~~~~~~~ ()  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Thud! Inuyasha flew back wards, hitting a tree." Inuyasha!!" kagome screamed. He struggled, but stood up. "It'll take more than that, naraku!" "Hahaha, you fool, this is my strongest reincarnation yet." "We'll see about that!" he concentrated and swung his sword, attempting to use the windscar. "Take this!!" The beast sprang up, dogging the windscar. "Ah!" shippo cried. "That's impossible!" Said sango. Inuyasha just stared. "I told you it was no use. Now, you will die!" naraku signaled to the beast to attack. It obliged by charging forward at inuyasha. Kagome and the others could not do anything, as they were immobilized by fear and astonishment. Inuyasha braced himself and gripped his sword. "I have one more chance; I just have to hit its throat." He told himself. He trembled, 'But, what if it doesn't work? What will happen to kagome?'  
  
As he was worrying, a figure leapt through the trees. As it looked at the scene below, its eyes widened. It immediately took action.  
  
********************** Inuyasha's intuition kicked in, he had to get out of there. He leapt to the side, and not a moment too soon. A figure came across where he was standing. As he watched the figure, he remembered, "kagome!" he ran towards her. She and the others were being shielded by kirara. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she cried. She ran to him and hugged him. "Your ok!" "Wait, if you're here, than who's fighting the beast?" miroku asked. "I don't know." He answered. Just then his sensitive nose picked up something. "Huh?" "What is it inuyasha?" kagome asked. "That smell, it's so...familiar." "What do you mean?" "Forget that! Look!" sango pointed to naraku, who was trying to escape. "Get him!" Yelled shippo. Miroku and inuyasha sprinted towards naraku. "We'll get him this time!" miroku said confidently. "Heh, just try." Naraku said. "Don't worry, I will!!" inuyasha leapt at him, only to get caught in a cloud of miasma. Naraku laughed. Don't be a fool, I'm unstoppable. "I don't think so." Naraku turned to face miroku. "Ah, the fearless monk has come to destroy me. Am I right?" "Don't tease me naraku!" "Oh? And why not?" "Grr, you've said you last!" miroku started to remove his prayer beads. "Are you that forgetful, monk?" Poison insects started to fill the sky. "I don't care about them anymore." "Oh? So you wish to die then?" "As long as you die along with me!!" he unleashed his wind tunnel.  
  
******************** "Garug!!" the beast howled as a blade stabbed his eye. Sango and kagome heard the beast's cry and ran to help the figure. "Kagome! Attack from the left flank!" sango said. "Alright!" she answered. As she rounded the beast she looked at the figure. 'Oh my god...' she was astonished by what she saw. The figure turned to see kagome staring at her and then panicked. She looked around rapidly, trying to get away, and hoping that the human hadn't seen too much. "Kagome! I need you!" cried sango. Kagome snapped out of her trance. "I'm coming sango!" she took one last glance at the figure and ran to sango's aid. The figure watched them for a few minutes and thought that the humans had it under control and could finish the beast off. She looked around the castle grounds until she spotted inuyasha and miroku. She quickly started towards them but stopped when she saw miroku's wind tunnel. She looked around and assessed the situation. She sprinted and started to attack the insects. Inuyasha crawled out of the miasma and saw miroku. "Miroku! What are you doing!?!" he flinched as a shadow leaped past him. 'What the...' he realized that it was that same figure. "Who..." he started to ask, but stopped when he saw miroku collapse. "Miroku!" He struggled to stand but fell again. "Muhaha, he couldn't last, how sad." "Damn you, naraku!!" Naraku just smirked and then disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
********************  
  
"Hirakous!" sango threw her boomerang as kagome fired an arrow. The beast made a terrible screeching noise and then fell to the ground. Its flesh disappeared and six jewel fragments fell to the ground. Kagome picked them up. 'Who was that figure?' "Kagome! We have to help inuyasha and miroku!" "Right!" She and sango ran towards where they had been fighting naraku. "Inuyasha!" she ran to him. "What happened?" "He got away." "Naraku?" he nodded. "Are you hurt?" "I'll be fine. But miroku is really hurt." "Oh!" she went to miroku. 'Inuyasha was right, he is hurt badly.' "We have to get him to keiade right away!" "right" said inuyasha and sango. () ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^O__O^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@@ @@@@~~~~~~~ ()  
  
Hooray! I finally got my story up! Please R&R 


	2. memories

Chapter Two: Memories Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha cast. But, I do own this story! Whoopee! New chappie! () ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^__^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@@ @@@@~~~~~~~ ()  
  
"Ye are a lucky one, inuyasha. Miasma is quite deadly." Keade said. "Feh, tell me something I don't know." "Ye should be thankful that I have the proper herbs." "Feh." "Inuyasha! You could be at least a little appreciative!" kagome said angrily. He let keade finish tending his wounds as kagome continued tending to miroku.  
  
*********************  
  
Miroku lay on a bed of hay with sango and kirara on the floor across from him. Kagome lay in the corner in the company of shippo. All of them were sound asleep. Except inuyasha, He sat in a tree looking at the moon. 'Why was that smell so familiar? It almost smelled like sesshomaru.' He pondered for a few moments and then shook his head 'imposable, he would never help us.' He decided to give up and go to sleep.  
  
~~~~dream sequence~~~  
  
"Mother, where is father?" "He and your brother are helping to stop bad people, inuyasha." "Oh" he bounced his ball. There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha's mother opened it. There was a man dressed in black and purple. "Hello jouinji." "My lady, I am sorry to say that I have some distressing news." She nodded. "Inuyasha, would you please go outside and play?" "Ok" he walked past the man and went out side. He sat in the grass and rolled his ball. He heard his mother talking to the man." How did this happen? She asked, she sounded saddened. "The woman caring for her was attacked by a demon. We looked, but, we could not find her remains or tensi." "Oh no!" his mother started to cry. "I am very sorry." With that, he left. Inuyasha ran inside. She was holding a small blanket "What's wrong mother?" he asked, concerned. Although her face was tear-stained, she smiled. "Nothing is wrong; everything is going to be alright." She held him close and wrapped him in the blanket. He curled up and breathed deeply, taking in the new scent. He fell asleep, feeling safe.  
  
~~~~end dream sequence~~~~  
  
() ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@#######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^__^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@ @@@@@~~~~~~~ ()  
  
yea, it's kinda short. I'm low on time. The next few chapters might be short as well. So, you been warned. Pleaser R&R!! 


	3. forest

Chapter Three: Sister Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha cast. But, I do own this story! Yes! The long-awaited chapter is up! I'll try to be quicker with posting them.  
  
() ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^&__&^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@@ @@@@~~~~~~~ ()  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! The staff is reacting to something! I can't control it!" "Let go of it jaken." Jaken did as he was told. "I've never seen it do this before!" sesshomaru just watched the staff spin in place. His eyes narrowed as it came to a stop. "It is pointing east, we must follow. Come rin, let us go." "Yes sesshomaru-sama."  
  
They walked down a vine-covered path that led to a dense forest. "Do we have to go into there, sesshomaru-sama?" "Yes rin, we must." He walked into the forest followed by rin. "Wait for me lord sesshomaru!" jaken cautiously ran after them.  
  
Time ************ passing  
  
"Jaken, which way does the staff point?" "Um, it has stopped, milord." "We must be close." "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm scared." "Stay here with jaken." "Ok." He walked off into the dark forest, leaving them behind.  
  
As he walked he felt a strange sensation, like he had been there before. "Impossible, I've never seen this forest before." He told himself, but he still felt it. He walked in silence for awhile until something above him moved. He looked up, but saw nothing. He closed his eyes and stood there for a few moments. He felt someone come near. Suddenly he turned around and threw his arm out, grabbing on to the creature. He slowly opened his eyes to see what he had caught. "It's not possible!" he stopped and stared at it. It had silver hair, white ears, claws, fangs and golden eyes. It was inuyasha! But there was no logical reason why he had not picked up his sent, and why the staff had pointed to him. He was lost in thought. The figure squirmed, trying to get loose, without success. "Hey! Could you let go now?" it yelled sharply. Sesshomaru snapped back into reality and glared, it was a girl "You are not inuyasha." "Duh! Now let go!" he abruptly dropped her. "Ow! Why did you grab me like that anyways?" "You were spying on me." "I was seeing who intruded my forest." He glared at her. "You can not own territory." She glared back. "Why not?" "You are female, and a half-breed." "Come again?" "You are a half-breed." She punched him in the face with lightning fast movements. "How dare you insult me like that!" "I was merely telling the truth." He replied as he wiped blood from his face. "I demand that you tell me why you came here. I don't think it's just to insult me."  
  
******************  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" rin and jaken walked further into the woods, looking for sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama Are you here?" rin called. "Ah!" jaken jumped back as his staff started to spin again. "Do you think we went off-track?" the staff stopped and pointed to the right. "Lets go!" rin ran ahead of jaken and came to a clearing "sesshomaru-sama! We found you!" rin exclaimed. Jaken came into the clearing. "Lord Sesshomaru I-... hm? Who is this?" Jaken looked at the figure next to him. She looked almost identical to inuyasha! She wore an indigo kimono and had two long daggers across her back. "Is this a trick? Name your self!" She stepped forwards "what are you? A toad?" jaken looked flustered "I am a faithful servant to lord sesshomaru. And I am not a toad!" "You sure look like one." "I believe I asked a question! Who are you?" "I am tensi-notia, skilled martial artist and assassin." "Jaken gulped down a lump in his throat "very good." He said in a high voice. "Now what were you doing with milord?" "He invaded my forest. And now you have too." "Your forest?" "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" "No, no, that's fine." He walked to sesshomaru as calmly as he could, and then hid behind him. Tensi turned to sesshomaru. "Now, what are you doing in my forest?" "Why do you look like inuyasha?" she paused for a moment as she search for a way out of answering the question. "I, um, have to go." She started to run away, but, sesshomaru caught her by the arm. "answer me." () ~~~~~~~@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^&__&^^^^^^^%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#######@@@ @@@@~~~~~~~ () Ooh! Cliffy! But I think some of you already know the answer. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
